Has Science gone too far?
by Patchoulii
Summary: A typical girl ends up in the year 1191 and is recruited by one of the best assassins. Wait a minute..How could she end up back in time without the Animus? And why does this assassin allow a woman to help him? (Rated M for violence, and lemons and limes.. ewe)
1. Chapter 1

Note: My first story..I have been thinking to write an Assassin's Creed fanfic for a very long time. I'm happy that I started writing this one so I have something to do this summer XD Well, I don't own any of the characters in Assassin's Creed (I only own the characters I've created. ^^)

"Hey Laura, I'll be late tonight so make some dinner for yourself." Laura listened to the voicemail left by her roommate, Mika. "And I'm not even home yet.." Laura laughed. Laura drove home, passing a few stores and empty parking lots. When she arrived home, she had a sick feeling in her stomach. "Did I lock the door when I left?" Laura walked to the living room, checking the front door. She saw that the lock was facing upward, so it was unlocked the whole time she was at work. Laura heard a bang from upstairs and flinched. She paused for a moment, and then decided to see what caused the noise. "Who's there?" Laura said, anxiously going up the stairs. Shuffling noises came from her room. At this point, Laura was scared to death.'Oh god..Someone's in my room ..' "Hey!-" something jumped on top of her and a hand covered her mouth. "Quiet." The man with his hand over her mouth growled in her ear. Laura opened her eyes. She gasped when she realized she wasn't in her room anymore. She was in a alley, and she noticed she was somewhere in Israel. "What the.." Laura said quietly."You are causing a disturbance." The man dressed in white threw her aside, Laura slamming into a wall. "Hey, wait!" Laura stood up and ran towards the man."We were just in my room a second ago..What just happened?" Laura tugged on the cloth on his shoulder. The man stopped. "Quit speaking nonsense. I have work to do. Unless you would like to help me, stay out of my way." He said, looking down at Laura. "S-sure I'll help you, but.." Laura said shyly. The man looked at her from under his hood. He saw that Laura wore dingy cloth and had no shoes on. "What is your name?" He asked. "I'm Laura. I know, seems like a weird name," She said. The man paused for a minute. "My name is Altaïr Ibn' La Ahad." He said. "I ...Haha..I kind of knew that.." Laura said, blushing. Altaïr looked shocked. "You wouldn't understand.." Laura said , poking his cheek playfully. "Now, I guess I should take you back to Masyaf." Altaïr said. "Wait, can I ask you something?" "Ask me later. We must get going." "But- Hey! I can't just agree to help someone and not know much about them..!" Altaïr ignored her and grabbed her around the waist, and then set off to Masyaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Patchoulii here, And here's the second chapter of "Has Science Gone Too Far?" I know, it's been a full month since I last wrote something..Recently,me and my brother bought Bioshock Infinite, Tomb Raider, The Last Of Us, and Resident Evil Revelations. So you could guess that I was busy with those..^^  
I would like to know how I'm doing with this story, so don't be afraid to review! :3 If there's any questions,concerns, thoughts and suggestions let me know!  
On with the story..

"Laura, Are you here?" Mika, Laura's roommate said while opening the front door to their house. "It's awfully quiet in here," Mika smiled slightly. He walked up the stairs leading to Laura's room. "Laura dear~Mika is home~" He hummed. He opened her door. "Hmm?" He saw that she wasn't in her room, meaning he had the house to himself. "Maybe she went to go eat some dinner with friends," Mika said quietly. He turned around right when he caught something glowing at the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow. A soft light pulsed from under Laura's bed. Mika, being an extremely curious person, crouched to see what could be emitting the light. His eyes widened when he saw a softball sized orb, with lines arranged in unique patterns on it. He stared at it for a minute. The orb seemed to let off heat, as it slowly flashed dim and then bright again.

"We've arrived," Altaïr breathed. He calmly placed Laura on her feet. Laura still had a confused look on her face. She still doesn't know how she got there, and wanted to go back home. She brushed her bangs out of her face. "Well, Eh.." Laura stopped. Altaïr kept quiet and stared at the strange girl he had picked up from off the street. People would classify her as a beggar, asking everyone in sight for some money. Altaïr picked up a random girl that has no idea where she is, and has accepted help from her? What could she even do? Did she even have experience working with assassins? "Um..I still wanted to ask you a question." Laura's quiet voice caught Altaïr's attention." How did you..Tackle me like that, when we were in my room?" Altaïr looked at her like she was drunk. "What?" "I want to know how I got here." Laura asked. Surely by Altaïr's blank expression, Laura knew he didn't know. She sighed. "I'll just have to find out myself then."  
"What is it, Altaïr?" Al Mualim said facing his tall window, staring out into the scenery. "I found a young woman in the streets willing to help us." He said, with an emotionless tone. Laura stood up straight when Al Mualim turned around to examine her. By the look on his face, she knew she didn't belong there. "What is this..A woman? You should know we don't recruit women. Especially whores that sit on the streets begging all day!" Laura flinched. For an old man, this guy was loud. Altaïr looked down at Laura. "You don't know what she is capable of. She knows how to wield a sword properly and can fight. Maybe we can make some use of her." Altaïr tried to reason with his master. Al Mualim thought to himself for about 5 minutes."...I will allow her to join the brotherhood. Under one condition." He paused. "She will be your responsibility, Because you brought her here. She can help you earn your place back. Since you are both novices, you will work together. But I will put her under your care,Altaïr." He said and then turned back to his window.  
"A woman?" Laura overheard a few other novices speaking amongst themselves. "How could -" "Al Mualim must-" "I know.." Laura finished getting into her new clothes. Robes, I mean. She wore a grey hood, since she was technically a novice too, and the red sash around her waist proving she was an assassin. She walked out from the room in which she changed in. "Altaïr looked up at her. "Follow me." He said, taking her arm and dragging her along with him. "Since you were lucky enough to get in, lets see what you can do." Altaïr hopped into the training ring , which was right below the structure where Al Mualim was. Laura's eyes went big. She really had no experience with a sword. And here she was, getting asked to prove her skills with one. She took a deep breath. She was handed a sword by Altaïr and got in the training circle. She had a gut feeling this was going to be embarrassing..

A/N: That's all for the second chapter , :) And a few things I would like to mention. Most of you (I hope) know what Mika found under Laura's bed..Please tell me you do..I am really not detailed with Laura's description either. I kind of rushed into this story, without thinking of how the characters would actually look like.. ^^ I don't want to bore you with all this useless writing down here haha, but Laura has long jet black hair with brown eyes. She's about 128 lb. and she is around 19 -21 years old. She attends a college with her roommate, Mika. :P And, Obviously, since this story is rated M for the mumbo-jumbo that will take place in future chapters, w so prepare..  
(Reviews please..? ^_^')


End file.
